


Imitation isn't settling

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Brought over from Live Journal, it was a b-day gift for a friend. This fic was previously orphaned by me. I can provide the lj link for proof is needed.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Imitation isn't settling

The discordant symphony of the carnival surrounded Rodney while he stared at the Ferris wheel. It had seen better days. In fact, the whole carnival had seen better days. Everything was faded and ragged, not that that mattered to the people milling around them.

“John, can you tell me once again why we are doing this?” Rodney hated how he sounded. He was skeptical and that wasn’t what John needed from him right now. John needed him to be supportive and understanding, which he was. Except John was desperate for something, anything to do and Rodney couldn’t help but wonder if this was the next step on the way down.

“Rodney, it is a once in a life time opportunity. Besides is will be fun.” John’s eyes were bright and he was smiling brightly. Rodney felt everything around him faded away as he felt his stomach flip just like it had before. It was a real smile. Something that was rare these days and Rodney couldn’t help but think of how much he missed it. John turned toward him, his eyes pleading, “I need this Rodney.”

“This is going to take forever to fix, not to mention get out of the red. Besides what do we know about carnivals? Hell, until this moment I have never been to one. Let alone the fact neither of us have experience running a business of any sort.”

“Forever is good. Besides it isn’t like we have anything else to do.” Rodney heard the bitterness creep back into his lover’s voice. That was another thing he hated. He hated that they were here on Earth. He hated that everything they had worked so for had turned to dust and ash. Rodney already knew he was going to cave. He just had to let John think he wasn’t. He needed John to want something badly enough to fight for it.

“Wait, what do you mean you have never been to a carnival?” The shock and disbelief was so evident in John’s voice that he almost flinched. They’d had the ‘shitty childhood’ conversation before but there were times when John was stunned by the things Rodney had never done.

“Yes, John, I have never been to a carnival until now. I was to busy studying and avoiding all the Neanderthals I went to school with. Not to mention desperately trying to earn my parents approval, because back than I was stupid enough to believe I needed it.” Rodney tried to keep the resentment he still felt out of his voice. It was hard, because the memories spilled out and haunted him every time he ran across a situation like this.

“Then this is perfect.” John moved closer, invading his space to the point, they were almost touching. “I can give you this, and added it to our list of first’s.” He reached out and brushed his thumb over Rodney’s cheek. He always found it strange that a hand covered in calluses could be so gentle. “We can start by riding the Ferris wheel.”

Rodney sighed, “What is it with you and Ferris wheels?” He reached out and snagged John’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“The first time I rode one I was four. To me it was like flying. When I am on one I remember that and for a little while I feel…” John’s voice trailed off unhappily. Rodney knew why. Toward the end flying had become a chore. It was all about death, causing it and preventing it. Even he’d had to learn how to fly properly.

“I understand.” Rodney squeezed John’s hand. He did understand. It was why he hadn’t re-joined the scientific community when they returned. Science, physics, all of it felt sordid now.

“I know you do.” John was the one squeezing his hand now. Their love was all they had brought back to Earth with them. It was the only thing that still felt pure.

Rodney looked around again as they walked over to stand in line for his first, of what he was sure would be many, ride in a Ferris wheel. His eyes paused in the wheel as it slowly turned. Children were laughing and some had faces white with fear, but only for a moment because that fear quickly turned to joy.

“So how much did they want for this travesty?” Rodney asked, never taking his eyes off the ride in front of them.

“Too much.” John laughed. “But it’s worth every penny.”

Rodney listened to John laugh, the money didn’t matter they had more than enough. Besides, he couldn’t place a value on John’s, their happiness.


End file.
